Living A Nightmare
by Faith4000
Summary: one-shot mel/jim season 5. Melinda lives a nightmare the day after Jim gets his memory back.will he be there for her in the end. please R&R!


**A/N: Just a One-shot thing, romance/hurt/comfort I wanted to write and I'm a big fan of Jimel so I hope this is not too bad, please review after you read and tell me what you think. If there are any grammatical errors or others please be nice, I haven't really checked it carefully.**

**p.s I don't own any of these characters (unfortunately):(**

It was morning and Melinda felt the happiest woman on earth. She opened her eyes sliding her hand to the other side of the bed expecting to find Jim laying beside her. The previous night was amazing; Jim had finally got his memory back and came back home. She was thrilled and relieved. Living without him would have been impossible 'I almost gave up on you Jim' she thought her smile fading, remembering the horrible words he said to her when he still didn't believe her, the things that crushed her soul…

She looked around the room and it was oddly silent. There was no sign of Jim when she got up and looked in the bathroom. She got downstairs and smiled when she smelled the coffee. She hurried to the kitchen than stopped in her tracks. Sam was there. The real Sam, Jim could no more be seen as himself by her. She looked horrified "Jim?" she called with a low voice afraid to even move "how come I can't see the real you?" she asked still looking at him with a terrified look "Melinda, what's wrong?" he approached her "why are you calling me Jim, what's going on?" he was confused and looked worried. She looked at him, shocked. She was crushed down once more, tears were filling her eyes. She silently cried than added "Sam, you got your memory back and you remembered you were Jim," she looked around panicking "this is not right"

"What are you talking about Mel, your husband is dead...for over a year now and I never lost my memory" he held her from her upper arms making her facing him. She tried to get freed from his grab "don't you remember? We're married, it's me Sam. Please tell me what's wrong?" she shook her head in disbelief "no, that can't be true, Jim was there, with me, he was back" she stated desperately more tears cascading down her cheeks. Sam froze watching Melinda with a shocked look. He lightened his grab and she quickly went upstairs trying to calm down. She didn't understand what was happening, she refused to believe it had all been just a dream, it felt very real and she needed to find out what went wrong and how to get things back to normal.

****

Melinda entered the shop with her eyes slightly red, it was obvious she had been crying "hi Delia" she spoke her eyes down "hey, what's up with you this morning, you don't look very well" Melinda looked up at her with a tearful expression. She decided to tell Delia about the strange thing that happened but Delia didn't believe her. It seemed impossible for Delia as she stated that she was there everyday for Melinda when she cried her husband and when they buried him, also when Melinda married Sam, telling her about their first meeting and how they fell in love. Melinda was desperate and miserable. She truly wanted to flee from all that, leave the country, none of it made sense to her. She felt her life end when she woke up the other morning seeing that nothing has changed. After two weeks of what seemed like hell to her, she had accepted to do what Sam had been imploring her to do for a week now. She went to see a psychologist, who during an hour tried to explain to her that after the great sorrow she felt when she lost her husband, it was natural that her subconscious refused to see the reality and still believed that Jim was alive. She argued with him over that telling him that it had been all real but she couldn't explain what was happening now. After a few more days of trying to convince her, the doctor unfortunately saw no solution other than to put her in a hospital for special mental caring. Sam accepted and would have given anything to get his –supposed- wife back.

Melinda struggled trying to escape, miraculously she succeeded. She ran to her car and drove as far as she could. The hot tears that filled her eyes blinded her sight and she could barely see the road. She lost control of the pedals as the car went into a skid on the icy road. Her car crashed against a tree and she lost consciousness...

Melinda woke up violently shaking and crying, she cried harder still shaken because of everything that she had lived or at least thought she had lived it. She sobbed looking around and crying out for Jim who had just gotten out of the shower, he quickly put a towel around his waist and dashed out of the bathroom. He found his wife laying curled up in bed and crying. As soon as she laid her eyes on him she jumped in his arms holding him as if there was no tomorrow. He hugged her back and murmured some words to calm her down as she carried on weeping and mumbling some words to tell him about her nightmare. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed, sitting beside her, she kept holding on to him as he felt her wet cheek on his shoulder "I thought- I thought I've- lost you again-" she uttered through sobs. He stroked her hair telling her that it was just a dream and that now was real, he even told her about the previous night's events to make her feel better. They stayed in one another's embrace for a long time, just long enough to make Melinda feel better. She fell asleep in his arms feeling content. Jim carefully slid out of bed and donned some cloths on. He quietly went down stairs and made breakfast for his beloved wife.

She came downstairs still in her nightdress. She smiled watching Jim bringing her breakfast to bed. She got back to their bedroom and waited eagerly for him to join her. They ate together silently sharing that beautiful moment. "I would never have left you, even after being dead." He told her reassuringly. She saw the same look in his eyes as when she found out he was dead. "I know you didn't" she answered simply smiling vaguely. Jim leaned in slowly and captured her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, poring all his unsaid words into it.

Melinda got ready and joined Jim in their living room, he sat beside her and took her hand in his "I know everything we went through was complicated and this is going to seem even more odd to you but I need to ask you" she smiled waiting for him to continue "Melinda, will you marry me… again?" he asked her. She got confused for a moment than remembered that he was no more called Jim but Sam. She smiled sweetly and accepted hugging him again. They went out to celebrate and invited Delia and her son along. Their day was perfect as they had planned it except for some usual ghosts Melinda was pretending not to see. Melinda was once again elated.

**A/N: okay, what did you think, please review**


End file.
